


Greatness

by assassins_heir (lykxxn)



Series: Assassin's Heir-verse [not canon!] [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Heir, Original Work
Genre: Gen, I accidentally mentioned assassins, Oh well I mentioned them once, Oops, better mention them some more, now I have to tag assassin's creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/assassins_heir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatness

“There have been whispers,” a thief confesses on the Rialto, looking once, twice to check nobody is overhearing the conversations, “of a prophecy.”

“The prophecy speaks of a child,” murmurs a courtesan, “who will destroy  _il Francese_.”

“If I recall, the prophecy went a little like this,” says a Master Assassin softly, “three will become two will become one.”

And so there are whispers, whispers of a plot to destroy the powerful families, and a mother and a father and a son run to Italy, leaving a pair of twins with a family friend to ensure their safety.

But the twins grow away from these whispers, and so they are shielded from any prophecy, until the child fulfils it, quite without knowing she was doing so.

* * *

A young red-headed girl watches the thieves on the rooftops. One of them stares curiously at her, and he says to his friends, “That one. That’s her.”

She does not know what he means.

She doesn’t know for another seven years, until  _la volpe_ comes home to Venice. His eyes widen when he sees her, but otherwise says nothing. He tutors her with higher forms of thievery, and sometimes just spends time with her. He gives her a nickname. She is his  _piccola volpe_.

But then he confesses that she is ready to hear why he has appeared and why he is so focused on her.

And her stomach churns. For eighteen years he has left her to fend for herself and she is offended that he thinks he can walk back into her life again.

His argument is correct. She trusts him. But she cannot think straight, not right now.

She leaves in the dead of night; although she doesn’t go far, it still worries him. She is sat on a roof, above an old workshop that has been converted into a souvenir shop.

Slowly, with encouragement, she begins to tear down the walls she used to stop people trying to hurt her. She lets him in.

Besides, he is a fox. He would have gotten in anyway.

* * *

The boy is the son of a murderer. Who did his father murder? His father murdered his mother?

“I want to be an assassin,” he begs.

“You’re too young.”

“Please,” he begs.

“Prove yourself.”

And he does. The other assassins are relentless and unforgiving; they do not take pity on him despite being only sixteen. The only encouragement is, “Get up, you stupid boy! Go!”

He proves them all wrong. He is just as good as his mother, and he is inducted into the Order at barely eighteen.

 _Mentore_ considers it the best decision he’s ever made.

 

 


End file.
